Takayama et al. disclose, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP 2002-278510 (A) (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,614 B2), driving of the PDP which includes resetting for equalizing the wall voltages of a group of cell forming a display screen, addressing for controlling, in accordance with display data, potentials of groups of addressing electrodes crossing groups of displaying electrodes including scanning electrodes and sustaining electrodes, and sustaining light emission for applying sustaining voltages to cause the group of cells to produce discharge for displaying. In this PDP driving, the potentials are controlled differently for each of the groups of addressing electrodes (R, G and B) so that the brightness of discharge emissions during the resetting is equalized among the groups of cells having respective different discharge properties. This publication is incorporated herein by reference.
In the PDP, during an address period of time, addressing discharge is generated selectively between a plurality of addressing electrodes A's and a plurality of scanning electrodes Y's which cross each other, to thereby determine selected cells in which discharge occurs for displaying, and unselected cells in which discharge does not occur, so that discharge between the scanning electrodes Y's and the sustaining electrodes X's are generated during a display sustain period of time TS. Thus, high accuracy is required for this addressing discharge. For example, when address discharge does not occur in a particular cell to be caused to emit light, the cell does not emit light. When addressing discharge occurs in another particular cell to be inhibited from emitting light, the cell emits light undesirably. Thus, the quality of displaying is degraded when the accuracy of addressing discharge is insufficient. In a known method, the addressing voltage is raised or the address pulse width is expanded in order to improve the accuracy of addressing discharge.